The Color of Flame
by baconqueen
Summary: Amber. It used to mean nothing but a name to her. But years passed and she realized it had become the color of her hatred. And it was suffocating her. She ran and hid, stumbled and fell. She started to hate her name. Amber. A color that reminded her of the flame they shared, and her mistakes. And she had to learn fast to save herself before her regrets burn her to her end
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _._

A side character.

That is what she was all about. She had been born to a family with amazing supernatural power, a high class one in fact. But she was nowhere amazing compared to her siblings; hence her father paid almost no attention to her.

She spent her days locked up in her house. She never went to play with her sibling, nor create troubles like they did. She will be an obedient daughter, she thought. Maybe that way, her father would at least tolerate her. Or perhaps, he would start to look at her. She knew she was hoping for something impossible, and she was okay with that.

It was her father's birthday, and she had been almost six. She drew him lilies, his favorite flower. And she colored it orange. Just like the color of his flame. She smiled; it was a perfect gift for his father.

Her father had to see, that she was strong. She was just as amazing as her brother.

So she tried to be strong. She tried not to cry. Even when her father burnt her gift for him.

 _"If you had time to give me this, you should've used your time for training."_

Then she spent more time training. She trained hard. For years she did and she finally earned her father attention.

It was a sunny day when her father decided to take a look at her practice. And she gave everything she got.

But why-

Why did she see only disappointment in his eyes?

When her father turned to leave the family _dojo_ , she saw her brother who had been standing next to their father turned to leave too. The sight of his mismatched eyes raged her. She hated those eyes. She hated him. She hated him for gaining all the attention from their father. She hated him for being stronger than her.

She clenched her hands.

 _Don't look at me with those eyes. I hate you._

 _I have to be strong, stronger. Stronger than this._

Her eyes filled with red. It was as if her flame burnt her eyes. It was perhaps her impudent hope that finally burnt her.

.

.

.

 _ **"You want to be strong, o bearer of flame?"**_

She opened her eyes to see a flame in the middle of endless darkness. _Where_ am _I…?_

She squinted her eyes to when the enormous flame in front her started to look like something. A vermillion bird?

 _ **"Come to me, and you shall gain the power you seek."**_

Her obsession for her father's attention had driven her need for power. And it was unhealthy. It blinded her and she was desperate and she did not realize she had stretched her hand to reach the flame.

 ** _"Wise decision, my child. Then you shall receive this power of eternal flame."_**

She screamed when the flame engulfed her. _It hurts. It burns_. She felt tears in her eyes when the pain had become unbearable. She was going to die.

But she didn't.

She opened her eyes to see she was back in the dojo and her father was still walking towards the exit. She did not think. She ran as if her whole life depended on it.

Her brother did not even flinch when she had landed the first hit. And of course, she expected that immediate counter-attack. It was her brother after all, the boy who received intense lessons from the almighty Endeavor.

It then turned into an unexpected fight where she and her brother fought for whatever reason. She fought for his father's recognition and her brother was perhaps fighting to remind her who she was. A side character. A forever second place, a second strongest.

 _But dear brother, I am not the same person as the person who clung to you for comfort years ago. I am stronger._

It was a fight between her flame and her brother's ice. Why he hadn't been using his flame, she did not know. One thing she was certain is that she gained the upper up in this fight. She felt the flame of the vermillion bird burnt inside her. It was strong yet terrifying.

The fight became somehow uncontrollable when her flame started to grow bigger. She was losing control. The power had been too much for her.

Ironic, indeed. One was granted power yet could not even use it.

Her brother had noticed her unusual behavior and started to be more careful. His punches had become less and less painful. _Don't underestimate me, brother_. So she all the strength she got and aimed to whatever in front. And she ended up hitting his brother's left eye with her flame.

Her brother fell and clutched his left eye. When his hand uncovered the part she hit, she froze. It wasn't supposed to hurt her brother, flame could not injure flame. It was impossible. And god, his left eye she injured, the same turquoise eye they shared, reflected an emotion she could not identify. _Betrayal?_

"You are indeed my daughter, _Kohaku_. I am impressed," her father spoke up.

Kohaku. _Amber_. The color of her father's flame, and now hers.

Her father had finally acknowledged her, but why did she feel no happiness?


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _._

It was her first day in the most prestigious high school in Japan and they thought that putting her in an advanced class full of people with wonderful quirks was a good idea. True, it had been her dream to go to UA (or Yuuei) but she was confused as hell. With the only 29 points she gained, she was sure she did not deserve being in class A, she would've resided in class B. Assuming that none of the people here knew her quirk and she wasn't anywhere on the recommendation list, her father must've done something. The Almighty Endeavor would not let his pride tainted by having a decent daughter in a decent class. Duh.

And being in class A means one thing: **She was in the same class with her brother, Todoroki Shōto.**

The revelation that she will be in the same class with a brother whom she hadn't spoken for almost a decade freaked her out. She started to wonder if applying to Yuuei was a good idea in the first place.

Despite her father's refusal to let her attend high school, she went against him and applied for the entrance exam. The aftermath was not pretty. After she got back from the exam, not minding all the wounds she got from the practical exam, she was severely grounded and punished by her father. Not that she minded though, grounded or not they were all the same. She still did not regret her decision. She was happy to see her father had hard times dealing an enormous number of reporters. It was entertaining; people were dying to know why only one of the twins got into the recommendation list while the other had to enter through the normal route.

Why, indeed, while the son was well-known for being a perfect breed of Endeavor, the daughter was nowhere to be seen?

Rumor has it that one was not as strong as the other that the almighty Endeavor decided to kept her hidden. It stung a little, but it was entertaining still to see her father defended her. Or defended his pride, as it seemed to her.

Of course, right after she received the acceptance letter, her father decided to lift her punishment. She was finally allowed to go outside her room and interact with the household, with some exceptions of people who were banned talking to her in the first place, of course. Seeing how her father had nothing to say about her acceptance, Kohaku thought that he finally would let her live a life she wanted: to be a hero. Kohaku adored heroes. They were strong, even when people said they weren't. They were strong in their own way and she wanted to believe she was too.

But perhaps putting her in the same class as Shōto was her father's way of reminding what her role was; a side character. Her father had always had an unhealthy obsession with making a perfect story where Shōto was the main character and the strongest. Kohaku pitied her brother, actually. But nevertheless, she was in no better position than his. They were all tools in realizing their crazy old man's dream.

She wondered if her brother knew they were in the same class.

But seriously, even minus her brother, this whole class was terrifyingly insane. In contrary to her excitement she felt for the last two months, Kohaku felt like fainting after the first five minutes in her assigned class.

Right after she chose a seat somewhere near the corner at the back, her classmates started to fight for a very nonsensical reason. And one of them just had to be the one seating right next to her. What even surprised her was that nobody even cared, as if the explosions did not bother them a bit.

Well, except for the green haired guy standing in front of their class. Poor guy in front had frozen at the sight of the blonde guy fighting beside her. And the other guy fighting - Tenya Iida - was crazy persistent. Shouting about manners and integrity, she would've dropped it if it was her. But back again everybody in this class must have amazing quirks, maybe even better than the explosive type blondie had.

It took their homeroom teacher 3 seconds to shut their mouths and went back to their respective seats. Kohaku's first impression of her homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shōta, was very shady. He taught half-heartedly at best and didn't even bother to let the students introduce themselves. Why the students were scared of him, she failed to understand. Aizawa-sensei seemed nice despite how shady he was. Her first homeroom class was decent compared to all the hectics she experiences this morning, at least.

Hopefully, she wouldn't do too bad surviving high school.

.

.

But of course, nothing would ever go smooth for her.

She learned the harsh reality on her first class. And it was Physical Education.

 _For heroes_.

And it was also the part Kohaku realized she was wrong about everything: from Aizawa-sensei being nice to her naivety that she'd do well passing high school.

She was expected to boost a normal PE skill with her quirks, in which she would definitely fail. Her quirks had been a defense-offense type but not one that can enhance physical skills, it couldn't make her fly or run faster.

And Aizawa-sensei just had to rank everything and expel the last place.

Out of the six different categories that were being tested, there was none in which her quirk was useful. Even when she tried to think out of the box, she ended up burning everything, from the entire school's stock of balls to her classmate's hair. Lucky he was able to re-grew his hair in an instance.

How embarrassing.

Midoriya Izuku, the green-haired guy from earlier, was the only person that perhaps on her level. She immediately liked him. When you were weak, find other weaklings. That was Kohaku's logic (a dumb one, actually). While she was perhaps on the bottom of her class, Midoriya was the second bottom. It was a start for a beautiful friendship, she thought. Up until now, she hadn't had the slightest clue of what his quirk was. While he had shown a glimpse in the pitch exam (where you use your quirks to throw the ball as far as you can), he hadn't shown anything more. Even weirder that blondie – or kacchan as Midoriya mentioned – was angered by the fact Midoriya finally showed his quirk.

She arched her eyebrow, _how confusing_.

Speaking of blondie, among all the crazy quirks her classmates had, blondie's was perhaps the closest one to her brother's half-cold-half-hot. And she wanted nothing to do with that. So she had decided to avoid all interactions possible with him. Not that he would try one to make one with her though; he seemed like the delinquent type who did not care about his classmates, they were all probably pebbles for him.

So when he tried to attack Midoriya, who seemed to have the same idea of avoiding him, she did not try to get involved despite her urge to jump and defend him. Of course, Aizawa-sensei stopped them right away before blondie got to reach Midoriya. Thumbs up for sensei.

"Time to present the result," Aizawa-sensei called out. The thought at the probability she will be expelled finally hit her. While all her classmates looked nervous and some even looked like they were praying, nobody looked as pale as she and Izuku were. She shuddered at the thought of what her father would do to her if he found out she was expelled due to her being inadequate.

When the list came out, Kohaku scanned the list and found _Todoroki Kohaku_ indeed was on the bottom of the list. Today definitely marked her list of worst days of her life and her father would definitely kill her. Like, literally.

Then Aizawa-sensei dropped the bomb. "Oh and by the way, the whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie," he shrugged nonchalantly and left after giving Midoriya a medical paper.

While the whole class screamed in protest and some didn't even care, she zoned out.

What. _What._ She wasn't going to be expelled. She still had some chances to actually prove herself. Relief washed her and found herself slumped on the ground. She then remembered and searched for her brother's name on the list until somebody blocked her sight.

"Excuse me-"

Oh.

The said devil had finally shown her an attention. Ever since she entered the classroom, her brother who had been there first hadn't paid any interest to her; it was as if he didn't know her. She didn't mind though, she was relieved even. But now with her brother standing in front of her, she had no other choice but to actually talk to him.

 _"Kohaku,"_ he frowned.

She gulped. It was even worse when she realized all her classmates had left and there were only her and her brother. "H-hello, Shōto. Congratulations on being on the top three," she tried her best not to sound nervous. But she failed.

"And _congratulations_ on not being expelled," he said sharply, "Mind telling me why did you even bother entering this school?"

"Why do you want to know," she muttered.

"Because you _weren't_ supposed to be here!" he semi-yelled, "Last time I checked, you had no intention of being a hero. So why now?" He demanded.

"Last time was seven years ago, Shōto. What do you know about me?" Kohaku snapped. She knew her brother thought she was weak, but telling her she did not belong there pissed her off. When her gaze met her brother's, she felt chills from those mismatched eyes. She hesitated. Perhaps she just crossed the line.

"Fine, then. Do your thing and I'll do mine," Shōto advised seriously, "Do not bother me as I will do the same to you."

With that, her brother left.

.

.

"Aizawa, you liar."

All Might, who had been watching the whole exams had decided to bring up the topic. " _'Logical Ruse?'_ You expelled an entire class of first-graders last year," he snorted, "You felt it, too, right? Midoriya's raw potential!"

" _'You too…'_? Don't misunderstand, All Might, even if I have to expel Midoriya Izuku, I won't. Not if I have to expel the person rank below him," Aizawa said while resuming his walk back to teacher's office. All Might blinked.

"I see it was the Todoroki Girl, then?" All Might frowned. Todoroki Kohaku had indeed inherited her father's quirk with all those flames. True, she lacked control, but nevertheless, he was sure she had bigger chance that Izuku did have.

"My power had no effect on her," Aizawa answered curtly. And that meant something. Even though both All Might and Aizawa did not get along well, All Might always knew that Eraser-Head deserved to be a pro. And his skill was one to be scared of.

"I see, you didn't expel Young Todoroki to make sure remained under the heroes league and not…" All Might chose his words carefully, _"…out there."_ Aizawa only hummed in response. Both of them knew about Endeavour's sick obsession of defeating All Might. So did the villains. And if the villains knew about a girl that had a quirk that is un-erasable, they would definitely recruit her as a tool against the heroes.

 _Endeavor, what have you done to your own children?_

 _._

 _._

So, this is like my very first fanfiction ever. I am no native (as it was obvious), but I really hope I did decent delivering the story. And please do not hesitate to review, even bad critiques I humbly welcome. It's always nice to know where to improve.

And also, some explanations to the story, I hadn't put so many conversations because Kohaku had just started school and she hadn't known anybody yet, so mostly was the story told from her POV. So if it was so boring, I apologize.

As you guys noticed, the OC I had – Todoroki Kohaku – will change some technical stuff (like how she was on the bottom of her class instead of Izuku), because obviously, she is the main character here. I won't change the storyline too much, but mostly small details will be changed in the future (like some place swaps between Kohaku and the real characters). The only major change is I decided to take out Hagakure – the invincible girl – and change it into Kohaku. It was for the sake of not damaging the story too much and to keep the number 20-20 each class still. Nothing personal against Hagakure, but I personally think she didn't do much and Kohaku fits perfectly to some of Hagakure's situations in my storyline. So to all Hagakure fans out there, I also apologize.

In the future, I tell you, Kohaku will definitely be one of the strongest characters. And her quirk is amazing. Because it won't be fun if the main character is without a badass quirk. But of course, it'll be long before Kohaku reached that stage. I totally aim at telling Kohaku's development step-by-step, from a hating person into a hero.

So, stay tuned.

\- baconqueen


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

.

Kohaku, who were left feeling angry and - just extremely angry, spent her class trying to keep her quirk in control. All this years she had spent her days training, she became well aware that her quirk control depends on her mood. Her quirk, which is unfortunately stronger than she can manage, will do harm to her if she lost control and undoubtedly to people around her.

It was always like that. Feeling angry when people judged her weak, yet she made no move to prove that she was strong, for she never had enough courage to fight. She started to think that maybe everybody was right; she was indeed weak. _A weak, a coward_.

Yet she was here in a school for heroes.

She took a long, shuddering breath. She glanced her shoulder to where her brother seated- only to see his seat was empty, indicating that he had left. Perhaps it was time for her to leave too; she'd be better off staying at home meditating rather than staying longer in this hellhole.

"Todoroki!" The girl she saw with Midoriya earlier called across the class. Kohaku jumped out her skin when she waved her over. "Wanna go home together?"

Kohaku paused and looked around to make sure she was the one being referred to.

"Of course I am calling for you, silly, you are the only Todoroki in the class - for now," she added with a giggle.

Kohaku cleared her throat before deciding to approach the girl. She was not an antisocial person, she was just naturally awkward with new people. She couldn't just go all bubbly and happy, that was...a little too hard to do.

So she stayed awkward.

"So… You are?" Kohaku felt bad for not remembering her name. The girl had been generous enough talking to her, the last rank person in the class, yet Kohaku could not remember anything besides the girl had been the one supporting Midoriya.

"Uraraka, though you can just call me Ochako. Uraraka is a little tricky for tounge," she, once again, giggled. "Oh! And this is Iida-san!" Uraraka gestured to an approaching figure from her side.

The said person beside her bowed slightly and offered his hand. "Tenya Iida. Nice to be acquainted with you, Todoroki-san."

So the people in her class actually take note of each others' names, at least. But she looked pointedly at his legs, at the metal tips of the machines poking through his skin.

Noticing her stare, he cleared his throat and gained her attention back to his face. She realized she might have been impolite to him. She pinked.

"Sorry, I just thought that your quirk...is cool," she apologized. "It must've been very handy to be able to run fast like you did," she added carefully. Offending her classmate is the last thing she would want to do.

"It's okay," Iida shrugged. "I get that often. It's not like I mind, though, machine type quirk is not that common." Not arrogance, only truth.

After Kohaku decided to accept Uraraka's invitation to go home together, they proceeded to walk out their classroom to the main gate. It was mostly both Uraraka and Iida talking about their first day of school, and they had been polite enough not to bring up the rankings from their PE class.

"Hey, it's Midoriya!" Uraraka pointed at a sad-looking boy walking not too far from them. Kohaku winced. It must have been hard for him as it was to her too. She waved slightly to acknowledge Midoriya and then told Uraraka that they had introduced themselves earlier.

Midoriya, as they continued to walk, had decided to bring up her brother and asked, "Todoroki, are you perhaps related to the other Todoroki in our class?"

"Indeed, you both share the same last name, but no interaction had indicated you did know each other," Iida added. "Although physically wise, you have the same raven-colored hair and turquoise eyes that half of him has." It was creepy how Iida was quite observant. Kohaku chewed her lips. How stupid she hoped that nobody would bother to ask.

"Well, me and Shōto are twins, but were separated since young so we are not really close," she carefully explains. Earning some Ohs and nods, she mentally sighed in relieved for being able to provide a satisfying answer. Or perhaps, they did see how uncomfortable she was regarding the topic.

"So, since we have two Todorokis in our class, can we call you by your first name then?" Uraraka eagerly asked. With those gleaming eyes, Kohaku couldn't help but nod.

"Sure, just call me Kohaku."

Perhaps school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

.

.

It was the following morning, and Kohaku wondered if she was cursed for having a constant bad luck these past days. Having her cleaning duties done earlier than usual, she had nothing else to with her spare hour early in the morning. She thought maybe she could sleep in the class.

That was the plan.

The class was almost empty, except there was one person got there earlier than her. It was surprising that Bakugou Katsuki, the lousy delinquent, was sitting in his seat and reading a school textbook like a normal student - a diligent one at that.

She must have been staring too long when Bakugou tensed.

"What?" He snapped, "You got anything to say?"

"No, sorry," she replied softly. She mentally scolded herself for staring when Bakugou only tsk-ed in response.

She spent the remaining hour sitting in silence. With her initial plan ruined (she didn't think she could sleep with all the heavy air she felt), she got nothing to do except observing her classmates in silence. It was fascinating.

How the guy who can harden himself, Kirishima, shouted instead of talking normally. How electro-guy flirted like no end, or how the…shimmery guy sends her an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach just by looking at him. And what was most interesting to her how she could see Midoriya stole glances every few minutes to Bakugou who showed no interest aside from the book in front of him.

What relationship they shared, she wondered if it was severe that Midoriya felt extreme fear just by in Bakugou's presence. It was almost like how she and her brother. She shifted her glance to her brother and tensed when their eyes met. Just as about she was about to tore her glance away; the loud noise from the front door gave her excuse to do so without being awkward.

She stifled a cry of surprise when All Might had entered the room. The whole class stared in awed and she was no exception. She had been a big fan of All Might – though tried to show neutral reaction every time she got the chance to see All Might in action several times in the street. Her father hated All Might, after all. He could have beheaded her if he found out she was one of All Might's fans. With her class taught by All Might, she thought that maybe today would be better that yesterday.

.

.

She pretended that having her first two-on-two battle was not a big deal. All Might had finished briefing and she had been paired with a normal looking guy versus...Todoroki Shōto. And whoever his partner was.

She was not stupid enough to hope for a change in the match. So at least, she would try to look that fighting her brother wasn't affecting her that much.

She had fought him several times in the past, and she was not confident that she could win. But that was years ago, there must be a little luck inside her. And if not, she would at least not embarrass herself.

She started to regret her choice of suit. After she got admitted to Yuuei, the school had asked for her design of her hero suit. Being inartistic person she was; she had asked her teacher to design it convenient and suitable to her quirk.

And her teacher had decided to give her a freaking Yukata.

She understood that her teacher teaching style had been very Japanese and their training ground had been a shrine...but seriously, her teacher wanted her to fit in with a Yukata? She face-palmed.

It was even worse when her partner, Ojiro, had to use a Yukata style suit as well. They looked exactly like teenagers in the middle of a summer festival. _Boo-hoo_.

Kohaku decided not to brood further about everything wrong in her luck and observed the first match instead. The first match had been Midoriya-Uraraka versus Bakugou-Iida.

It was...tense at best. Although they couldn't hear what Bakugou and Midoriya were talking about, Kohaku understood immediately that the whole fight meant to be more than just a two-on-two practice. It was something about what they had. And it seemed like Bakugou was not holding back either.

She winced when Bakugou landed a blow. He was insane. It was as if he really aimed for killing Midoriya. And even worse, All Might looked like he had no intention to stop the fight. Even when Midoriya looked all beaten up and barely could even walk.

She gulped. It could be her in less than an hour; getting beaten up by her brother and nobody would be there to help.

Kohaku once again stared at the monitor. She clenched her hand and silently prayed. _Midoriya, you can do it._

The whole class cheered when Midoriya successfully blew up the floor above him and gave Uraraka access to successfully abort the villain's mission. It was Midoriya's victory.

Soon after, though, he fainted and the school's infirmary people who came out of nowhere immediately carried him. As Bakugou entered the room, he shut the whole class with his heavy glare, and the class understood better not to associate with him. Kohaku was convinced if she accidentally pissed him, he would definitely kill her.

But her fear of Bakugou was soon replaced by an enormous anxiety of her own battle, which was up in two minutes.

After she and her partner were appointed as the villains, she found herself chewing on her stubby nails as she walked through the hall, going up to where she and Ojiro will put the dummy bomb. She had never been particularly good with strategies, but she had been told she had quite good instincts in battle. So she spent her time calming herself down and putting some confidence in herself.

While waiting for the hero team to come, Ojiro, her partner, spoke. "Todoroki-san, perhaps it is better if we start to tell each other of respective's quirk. Mine is this strong tail, both good for defense and offense."

She tensed. _Ah,_ how can she explain? "My quirk...is more capable of defending rather than do some damage. And it is immune to hot."

Ojiro stared at her. She knew her partner's quirk by closely observing him in yesterday's PE exam, but she showed nothing of her quirk yesterday. Her partner was relying on her explanation of how her quirk worked.

He sighed. "You know what, we are-"

"Ojiro-san, get behind me," she immediately cut him off. She pressed her back to him, pinning him between her and the dummy bomb.

"What-" he started, but a sudden blast of ice came through the door (more like it blew the door away) and froze the whole room. However, before it could reach them, a wall of flame had appeared in front of Kohaku, melting all the ice that would have been covering them if she was a second late.

The tang of flame shoved itself up her nostrils. Kohaku clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white. As much as she hated to fight her brother – she had to if she wanted to prove that she was worthy of being a hero.

"Look, Ojiro-san, I know my quirk is still confusing to you, but I need you to trust me. I will try my best to hold my brother – Shōto – so you focus on defending that bomb and avoid the other one. I think – I might have a chance to actually beat him."

As she talked, the ice that covered the room has started to melt. Ojiro wasted no time and fled out of the window to the rooftop.

Kohaku whirled when she heard footsteps from the hall: even, strolling, casual. She breathed in, trying to wash the exhaustion away from melting some of the ice. The footsteps grew louder – the sound of shoes splashing the wet ground.

And then he appeared.

" _Kohaku_ ," Shōto stared, inclining his head slightly. "You know I am here not to lose, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered, but it came more like a wheeze with her high-pitched voice. "So do I."

Her brother took that as a cue when he then lunged for an attack; hand drew back as he then released some ice. Before her brother could reach her, she grabbed onto the bars to the left of the door, holding fast. The bars turned red beneath her flaming touch, melting straight through along with the ice that her brother released.

Her brother wasted no time to send her another hailstorm of diamond-shaped razors, each meant to hurt her. Before they could, her front spikes with flame, protecting herself from any weapon her brother could throw at her. She was too occupied dealing with her brother's ice blow when he sent her flying with a kick, then immediately froze her sides so she could stop dodging.

The next ice-razor melts before it reached her, but his next attack surprised her. He punched her stomach so hard that she could hear a loud crack. For a second, she couldn't breathe, and she opened her eyes to see a gigantic spike of ice came for her. Her desperation let her set flames around her, successfully melting the ice on her sides. She rolled, enough to dodge the fatal blow, but it successfully scraped her left arm.

She had to get as much distance between them as possible. She had to calm herself down and think of something that could bring her victory. So she ran outside, clutching her left arm that bled.

She knew it was absurd to run. It was pointless: she'd have to be twice as fast as him, but right now, she could barely keep ahead of him. After a while running, she finally dared a look over her shoulder, and her fear became uncontrollable as her brother was there, hot on her trail.

Kohaku started to wish she had memorized the layout in the few moments she had, and she was sure she would reach the dead end soon.

And it was here.

"So, giving up running?"

Kohaku turned and stared as ice crept through Shōto's feet and she immediately sent heat through hers, stopping the ice from reaching her further. She always hated ice. It reminds her of bad memories. She breathed in and out to calm herself, trying not to freak out even though she was sure she had a very little option when cornered.

Her resolution to fight is wearing out.

"You know damn well if we keep on doing this, we won't ever end the fight. Our power is well-balanced unless you stop defending and try to do real damage," conceded Shōto, sounded annoyed.

Her knees buckled as it hit the ground, her eyes started to blur with tears. Just as her brother's hand reached her, he sighed.

"You're not even worth killing for."

Kohaku knew she was being ridiculous, afraid of using her own power beyond limit she had set herself upon. She was too afraid of losing control- for not being herself.

"You're pathetic. You're not even cut to be a hero." With her head bowed down, she couldn't see his face, but Shōto's voice was laced with disgust. "You should just quit."

 _You should just quit._

No. She promised herself that she would change.

 _Pathetic._

"No."

.

.

Shōto whirled to see that she had stood on her feet. He cocked his head when Kohaku pulled the ribbon that holds her Yukata's left sleeve - the one soaked with blood, dropping the fabric in the process. Her exposed arm was covered in blood, but she gave no indication of being hurt.

He narrowed his eyes. Beneath those blood, he could see a hint of a pattern (tattoo?) covering her arm. Just as he was about to knock her out, her tattoo glowed, giving him a clear view of what it was- Chinese old letters and some constellations in which he did not understand.

Before he could see better of what became of the tattoo, the hall was blinded with light. He covered himself with ice – just in case since he couldn't see anything.

He opened his eyes to see the wall of ice around him had been sliced; half top disappeared with a hint of smoke – indicating that his sister had melted them.

Shōto tried to figure out why she had to slice the ice instead of melting them whole. He had made sure to put a distance between his sister and him – Kohaku had an almost perfect elemental defense, but she had no chance of mid to long-range offense. That flame of hers couldn't leave her. He squinted his eyes. The smoke was severe enough to block his vision. He exhaled, focusing on whatever possibilities in front of him.

It seemed like he finally pushed the right button to get his sister fight for herself. He had been annoyed with Kohaku's self-pity.

Shōto had successfully convinced his father to forbid Kohaku from going to Yuuei, yet she had to take the normal route and got into the same class as him. He really thought Kohaku wasn't cut out to be a hero. His sister's not weak, true, but she had a very weak personality. And it was annoying.

He could barely saw her through the twists of fire, but he finally saw enough to figure out the situation. Flame raced along the tile, casting strange, dancing light across the dirty floors. His sister was standing ten steps away with a scythe burning with flames.

Her tattoo had turned into a badass looking weapon.

Before Shōto could think of any possible reason why his sister is wielding a scythe, Kohaku drew the said weapon back and swung it skillfully – as if she was accustomed to using one. Maybe she was, he didn't know. The swing sent a curved, spinning flame, bigger than a dinner plate, flying to his direction. And Shōto knew it was capable of burning and cutting his ice. Without doubt capable of beheading him too.

He would certainly be burned dead if he hadn't decided to use his left side to minimize the damage. He knew even with his fire quirk, her flame is too strong that it was impossible for him to absorb them fully without any side damage. So his last minute (second, actually) plan was to let his fire quirk absorb the flame and covered his whole body with a layer of ice as a backup defense. And he succeeded. Barely.

Color and darkness whirled, eddying in his vision. He had been overextending his fire quirk which he hadn't used the past two years. Just as he was about to do a counter-attack to resume the fight, All Might interrupted with an announcement that the villain team – Kohaku's – had failed to defend the bomb. He had won.

Shōto exhaled in relief, looking at his twin sister who had been walking to approach him. He cautiously went into a defense position, just in case Kohaku had lost her mind and desired for a continuation of the fight. But when their eyes met, he understood.

Kohaku indeed had lost her mind, for her eyes were not turquoise-colored. It was Amber-colored.

Then she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

.

Bakugou was furious.

Just what the hell Deku was thinking, giving him an explanation? To _pity_ him? Screw everything.

It was bad enough that he had to accept that Deku was not quirkless, but everybody in his class just had to be equally infuriating. They had to be strong; perhaps stronger than he was.

And the fact he was not number one angered Bakugou.

As he walked further into the woods, he could felt tiny sparks was crackling on his palms. He clenched his hands, _no, not yet._

He picked up his pace, started to run through the not so visible trails. But he knew where he was going.

He had abandoned his backpack in the forest entrance, knowing too well that he'd better keep it outside or his old hag would kill him for burning another backpack.

He slowed when he saw a hint of blue at the end of the forest trees, indicating that he had reached his destination: the lake in the middle of the forest where he used to play as a child.

Years ago, he and his lackeys had spent an amount of time swimming there. It was fun while it lasted; making fun of Deku and drowning him and no adults could stop them. But that was a long time ago, and the boy he had drowned had beaten his ass today.

Bakugou steadied his breath before going into the lake. He stopped when he reached quite distance from the forest, where the water reached just right above his belly.

And then he screamed and exploded.

The explosion sent the lake swirling to all directions, splashing waters to trees near him. Just as the water went calmer, he exploded again and again and again.

 _Fuck Deku, fuck his class, and fuck everything._

For god knew how long, he screamed and set off explosions to the lake, letting all the anger he had been holding since he lost this morning.

It was depressing.

How his pride had made him blind, Bakugou had never felt so stupid in his entire life.

It took him the cold weather to stop him from exploding more. The drop in the temperature had lead to a lack of sweat on his palms, giving him nothing to create any more explosions. He dragged himself to the shore and lied down with his drenched uniform, ignoring all the dirt he got on his back for lying down on a dirty floor.

He scanned the lake, now ever so calm even after the havoc he created not too long ago. _No forest fire created_ , he noted. Choosing this place to avoid creating damage was a perfect choice, it seemed.

Bakugou rose on his feet and about to leave when he heard a subtle footstep on his right. Without thinking much, he held his right hand and fired to the direction where the sound came from.

It was his combat instinct taking over. But in his defense, the forest had been forbidden for public use, so whoever company he had must have followed him here. And he was determined to find out who.

"Eek," a high-pitched voice shrieked from behind a stone (or used to be a stone). Bakugou squinted his eyes when a figure appeared.

It was a girl with long raven hair and turquoise-colored eyes. And she looked familiar.

"What the hell are you doing here, fucking intruder?" He spat. The girl flinched, looking terrified as she stepped backward. The white Yukata she wore was drenched, making it slightly visible. Beneath the drenched fabric, he could see tattoos on both her arms. Then it _clicked_. This girl was the one whose match was after his. _The girl who acted disturbingly similar to Deku._

"Fucking hell, you are the girl who fought that ice bastard," he stated.

Ice guy, whom he thought was nothing before surprised him in the first minutes of his match. It requires an amount of strength to be able to freeze an entire building. And despite the pride he has, Bakugou knew when to acknowledge a strong person. And he was sure that ice guy would definitely kick the girl's ass.

But he miscalculated.

The girl turned out to be almost equal to ice guy. The girl who was even below Deku (based on their Quirk Apprehension test and yes, he had closely paid attention), had almost beaten the second place in his class. Just like how Deku beat him who was the third ranked.

How this girl reminded him to Deku was seriously pissing him off.

The girl went into a defensive stance when she saw the smoke in his palms. But no, Bakugou was not going to pick up a fight out of random. Not when he was exhausted. He could already feel the pain in his arms; one more explosion and he'll faint.

"You are hurting," the girl muttered softly.

"It is none of your business," he barked. "Why the fuck are you here, tomato head?"

She pursed her lips at the mention of her hair and played with her sleeve. "…It is none of your business."

He almost, _almost_ blasted that pretty face of hers. The fuck, can't the girl just answer without being irritating?

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" His fingers twitched. "Bitch, are you now acting brave because you finally showed off that flashy quirk of yours? It must've felt good to keep it hidden then blast it to people's faces, _huh_?"

He wasn't even talking about the girl. His rage for Deku had taken over and before he realized, it affected his perspective of this girl.

Before Bakugou realized, the girl had pushed him down and punched his right cheek who hadn't recovered from his fight this morning. And it hurt like bitch.

His brain rampaged and he went to give back what the bitch deserved. But what came next, he completely didn't expect.

"Fucking hell, you are immune!?"

.

.

Holy Endeavor, she was immune to Bakugou Katsuki's explosion.

She didn't even bother to hide her surprise, as Bakugou did not too.

Bakugou, who she had been afraid off, had been very irritating- saying all those stuff. So despite her resolve to remain civil with him, Kohaku had decided that he deserved a punch, at least. And she had braced herself for the explosion she would get for being forward.

But she didn't expect to be immune.

The revelation that his attack would never bring harm to Kohaku had shaken Bakugou.

"Fuck, seriously, not you too…" he rose to sit as she stood. He ruffled his hair and then let out shaken breath.

For a moment, Kohaku actually felt pity for him. She had realized that Bakugou's eyes had been slightly red. Perhaps, his match with Midoriya affected him severely.

So she sat beside him – but not too close.

"I don't need your charity, bitch, fucking leave me alone!" he barked, slightly muffled by his hands. But he made no move to push her away – he realized it was useless, perhaps, for he couldn't use his quirk to threaten her anymore.

They stayed sitting side to side for awhile. Not that she was doing this for him, but she figured she actually needed a company as well.

"Hey."

Now that she discovered Bakugou was harmless, Kohaku thought that talking to him was not a bad idea. It would be like talking to a dog who all barks but no bite.

She received no answer like she half-expected, but the sound of him shifting position indicated that he actually listened- although maybe he didn't want to.

"When you lost," she asked carefully, "How did it feel like?"

All her childhood, she had always thought that both Shōto and her were in a competition of being the strongest. For years they trained and fought together, but it remained a gray: they never actually bothered to actually find out who is better among the two.

But her father had deemed it necessary to make it official. So when her father declared that her brother had been the strongest one- she was left burning with hatred.

Because she finally understood; there was never a competition at the first place. It had always been Shōto, and she was nothing but another failure in his attempt of producing a genetically perfect offspring. And for god knows why she hated her brother more than anything.

"…it was…depressing. It was seriously fucking ridiculous to be beaten by Deku, but a lost is a lost," he answered. He didn't look at her, but she was grateful enough to get a decent answer. She wanted- no, she needed to know if Bakugou went through the same thing as she did.

"So you hated Midoriya for being stronger than you?" Kohaku asked.

She had spent the next few years hating. Her desperation for being stronger than her brother was unhealthy and drove her delusional. She started to see things in a blur, so clouded with her jealousy and hate. So bad that she had to hurt her brother to realize she had screwed up.

She screwed up when she landed that first blow; screwed up more when she severed her relationship with her brother; and screwed up most when she reached for the power she didn't understand and ruined her life- forever.

Her hate, in the end, brought her only torture and malice.

"Deku, stronger than me?" He tch-ed, "Don't fucking kidding me, I hated Deku for being Deku (read: useless), not for him being stronger than me. If he beat me today, then I'll just vault over him as a top hero. Hating someone for being stronger is fucking shallow."

Touché.

But even she finally understood that hatred brought her nowhere, she still couldn't erase that ugly feeling when she saw her brother. Hatred was a bitch, she concluded.

She looked at Bakugou, half amazed of his simple-minded way of thinking, and shook her head. If this guy learns how to deal with that foul mouth of his, he would definitely be a top hero in the future.

And maybe she would stay a loser, she didn't know.

Kohaku looked at the sky which colored had shifted to orange. She sighed and turned to him. "You should leave. The god is in no mood for guest."

"Ha?" he laughed hysterically, "We've been sitting for what- two hours, and now the god decided he was in no mood for guest? Do I look like I believed shit?"

"You should leave, regardless," she insisted.

Bakugou looked at her for the first time after almost two hours together. His face, now looked more relaxed despite a hint of puffiness around his eyes, had reverted back to his usual smug expression. Good, because his depressed face looked ugly and seriously did not suit him at all.

He rose and walked to the forest, decided to say nothing despite their not so normal time together. Before he completely left for the forest, he turned.

"Goodbye, tomato head. Tell your dear god that Katsuki Bakugou fucking doesn't care," he smirked.

.

.

.

.

Hi peeps, I hope you enjoy this story.

I received some review, but due to my lack of technological knowledge, I have no idea how to reply them (are guest reviews unseenable or what?). So I am very sorry if it looked like I don't care, but I care! I love to receive any kind of review - be it constructive ones or just anything, prep talk maybe.

This is seriously the first story I write, so I found extreme happiness to see the view increases. Does it happen to all of you fellow writers? I can't stop refreshing my traffic stats lol

Anyways, for the reviews, I received some comments on how Kohaku's personality shifted greatly from prologue to chapter one, and I'd like to explain why. The prologue, which happened around when both Kohaku and Shōto were seven, tells where Kohaku got her quirk, which greatly influenced her character shift throughout the time gap between her 7-year-old self and her high school self. Whilst her hatred explains her relationship (obviously) with Shōto, which is another element of the story. They are both two things but related in a way.

Kohaku, who some of you perhaps had figured out, is an extreme melancholic. She tends to overthink stuff, and always see things in a negative way - which I tried to show it through her conversation with Bakugou.

Why the sudden shift was left unexplained, because I figured it is way more interesting if I include them little-by-little to the story as it progresses. I know it is slightly confusing, but I promise it'll make sense in the end. So hold on!

Thank you so so much for reading this story.

-baconqueen


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

.

She was one interesting girl, that Todoroki.

For the past days they had been hanging out, Izuku couldn't say they were progressing to closer friends than they were last week.

 _Mysterious, quiet, captivating,_ they said. Although it is undeniable she did not talk much, she was actually pleasant to hang out with. And pleasant to look at too, but never mind that.

On daily basis, she often showed nothing more than some nods and smiles to indicate that she was actually engaged in the conversation going on, but somehow (Iida and uraraka agreed too) her eyes were unusually captivating. And that was more of a reason they did not mind having her as a company.

They needed a quiet person to maintain the balance in their group anyway (Iida would explode if Todoroki was as talkative as the other two).

But soon they found out that there are days Todoroki surprisingly talk a lot, especially when she was pissed. And today was one of those days.

" _'Take this seriously'_ , can you believe that? Does that Shōto think I am here to troll? _Blah_!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

That was the most expressive sentence they've ever got from Todoroki, not to mention the longest as well.

According to Uraraka, before she could ask Todoroki to sit with her on the bus ride to their Trial of Rescue, Todoroki was pulled by her brother to sit with him in the back.

Who would've thought he planned to spit threats to her (that was what she claimed, anyway). But threat or not, it simply showed how bad their relationship was, despite being twins and such.

Izuku would've said something in return if she didn't look very pissed. He didn't want to get killed in place of Todoroki Shōto. Having that scythe beheading his head, nope, definitely not.

Uraraka, on contrary, seemed to find talkative (and pissed) Todoroki fascinating. She bombarded her with questions, perhaps to take advantage of her talking mood.

"Who was born first anyways, _Hakkun_?"

 _Hakkun_ , after she decided to call Todoroki by her first name, she had immediately came up with that nickname. Although it didn't make sense, Todoroki looked very happy that the boys didn't have the heart to protest.

She even implicitly asked both Izuku and Iida to call her the same by looking at them with those eyes for hers. How can they refuse?

Although mostly they still called her Todoroki (it was awkward to address her with a nickname when they are not close), both Izuku and Iida tried their best to keep her as comfortable as possible despite the absence of the nickname.

"Of course it was that stupid Onii-san," Todoroki must've realized she used honorifics when she quickly switched, "Shōto, as the older one, thinks he has all the rights to tell me what to do and what not."

Uraraka nodded in understanding which Todoroki caught as a cue to go on, so she continued rambling about her brother.

Izuku shifted his attention to Iida, who was looking tense for ditching (semi, actually) the lesson. Ever since they got off the bus, they had taken a distance so Todoroki could ramble freely, thus ditching the primary explanation to their trial of rescue.

"I am a bad class representative, am I not? Ditching the class," Iida murmured, "but no, I am doing this for Todoroki-san. I am not guilty of this." He went on and on, seemed trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

"Iida-san, don't be too hard on yourself." Izuku shifted, "you can go and join the others, Uraraka-san and I will accompany Todoroki-san," He too, actually felt bad for ignoring the lesson. But Todoroki looked like she really needed a company, and Izuku had decided she topped his priority list.

She was one of his first friends, after all. And he cherished her as much as he did to Iida and Uraraka.

"Of course not," Iida refused, "it's not everyday Todoroki-san is showing her expression explicitly."

Izuku nodded at this.

He suddenly was alerted by Aizawa sensei's yell. He didn't get a clear idea of what it was though, so he moved closer to the crowds.

"Don't move! Those are villains!"

He felt his stomach turn. Just what is happening?

While Aizawa sensei launched himself to the pool of villains, Izuku immediately run back to where Uraraka along with Todoroki and Iida were.

Just as he and the in-charge sensei, no. 13, almost reached them, a gust of shadow emerged right at their backs.

And Todoroki reacted fast.

Right after she shoved Iida and Uraraka aside, it was already too late for Todoroki to save herself. Her classmates could only gasp as she was swallowed by the shadow.

Izuku clenched his teeth. Worry and anger mixed as he froze despite all his classmates had moved a bit backward.

"Don't be stupid, she is not weak," a voice said. Izuku was shoved aside as he could only see a blur of white went right to the shadow, disappeared as well.

Despite what Todoroki had said, her brother had jumped to save her.

.

.

She woke up after feeling an extreme shift in the temperature, causing her body to jolt.

Shivering, Kohaku glanced around to see that everything was covered with ice. _Where was she?_

She had no slightest idea of what is happening. She could only remember her sensing danger and then shoved Uraraka and Iida aside. Before she could grasp the situation, everything had turned black.

She noticed the huge glaciers surrounding her and went to look better. It seemed awkward to have such huge blocks in such manner. Her eyes widened.

Those glaziers have people inside.

She immediately put her hands and sent heat to melt the ice. She needed to save those people.

It was getting weird that instead of melting, the ice extended to her hands, freezing them instead.

Kohaku hated ice. And she almost freaked out if she didn't notice her brother running from her right side.

Great, just the last person she wanted to meet.

"Do you mind?" She pointed at her frozen hand.

"And let you unfreeze all those villains? I don't think so," he retorted.

She blinked. _So they were the bad guys_ , she noted. Everything was covered in ice at least 20 meters from her. Did Shōto freeze all of this to save her?

"I won't. So, please?"

He immediately unfroze her hands. She stared as he stared back. It was awkward at best.

She couldn't help but notice him panting. Despite his attempt to hide it, it was hard since she could see his breath. His body was frozen all over.

She understood. Shōto had he overused his quirk. And ran, for her. It was hard to justify the mixed feelings inside her.

She held Shōto's hands, ignoring the obvious confusion on his face.

"I still don't get why you refuse to use your left side but," she sent heat to Shōto's body, melting all the ice that covered some his body parts. "Thank you," she murmured.

He only hummed in response. Kohaku couldn't help but remembered what his brother had said back in the bus.

 _'Father wanted to see you tonight,' he said. At the sight of her clenching hands on her lap, he narrowed his eyes. 'You can't run away forever.'_

 _'I know,' she snapped. She knew what her brother said was true. But to have him said that outwardly, she couldn't help but feel irritated. It counted as being immature but at that time, she didn't care._

 _'Then get a grip already,' he snapped back. 'If you keep this going, you're going to be nothing but a hindrance. Do you seriously think this world will have mercy?'_

 _Shut up._

 _'Father might have moved on from what happened. But I haven't, not if-'_

She snapped from her daydream when her brother had stopped walking, causing her who had been walking behind him bumped into his back.

"We need to go to that shadow-guy." _Who?_

"Why? Do you even know where we are?"

"Landslide zone," he looked at her as if it was obvious. Maybe it was, she didn't know. "They hadn't warped us to outside the USJ if that's what you're thinking." She blushed.

"Don't you think it's better to wait for the sensei to come?" it was a rhetorical question. She knew her brother would still go anyways. He didn't care.

"Stay here until the sensei come if you want," he coldly stated, "I'm going."

Then Shōto left.

Kohaku sighed in frustration. His brother expression had outwardly declared a challenge for her, whether she'd follow or remain safe.

Now she had no other choice but to follow her brother.

She followed the trail of ice her brother left behind. _Cheater_ , he'd skated all the way to where shadow-guy was. He really had no intention to wait for her.

She picked up her pace and ran.

By the time she arrived, it was horrifying. All Might was bleeding and near him was a creepy looking man whom a half of him was warped in a way that it looked like he was cut in a half.

Shōto was there too, along with Deku, Kirishima and Bakugou.

It was tense at best. All Might was shouting to a creepier villain in front, but Kohaku was more worried at Bakugou who was looking confident, pinning that shadow-man on the ground.

There is no way that shadow-man is weaker that Bakugou. He was waiting for something, she just knew.

"Noumu, just get it over with the explosive kid," the creepy old man villain ordered.

She stared in horror as a huge figure moved in a crazy speed an aim for Bakugou. In the mere seconds before the figure could touch Bakugou, All Might had pushed Bakugou away and defended the upcoming attack.

But Noumu saw that coming, so he switched to the nearest target. Her brother.

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

"ONII-CHAN!"

.

.

Bakugou's battle calculation was always precise.

Noumu guy was going after half-half after seeing All Might had defended him, and it was too fast for half-half to react. All Might, who was half-half's only hope had used too much of his energy to arrive in time.

Todoroki Shōto was going to die.

In a blink of eyes, Bakugou could hear a sickening sound of a fist hitting something. _Half-half's body, perhaps_.

After the smoke had cleared, he had never felt so surprised in his life. A girl was standing in front of half-half. Right to the girl's front, there was Noumu who was cut to half.

 _Tomatohead._

And she was carrying the scythe she used back in their one-on-one battle module.

 **"hahaha…"** A sound of laughter can be heard. _The Fuck…?_

 **"** ** _My, my_** **, isn't this interesting?"** A smile of malice can be seen on her face. **"I always hated humans, but this,"** she pointed to Noumu with the tip of her scythe, **"is far way too low even for a human."**

The bitch has gone crazy. And delusional. He wanted to say it out loud, but in contrary to people's belief, Bakugou did know when to shut his mouth. And this is certainly when he should restrain himself from talking.

"Who are you?" The hands-covered villain asked, showing interest.

 **"And why should I answer to a lowly human's question?"** tomatohead answered, face looking straight. Before she could say anything else, Noumu stood with only half of his body.

"His body was shattered… How is he still moving?" Deku stated in disbelief.

"This is his 'Super Regeneration'!" The hands-covered jackass irritatingly announced with triumph. "Noumu was designed to be a "Human Punch bag"! With superior capacities, especially-"

He was rudely cut when Noumu, once again, was cut back to half.

 **"You talk too much. Learn to respect your queen, imbecile,"** Tomatohead said. She turned to All Might, **"You."**

"M-Me?" All Might who was frozen the whole time answered.

 **"Yes, you,"** she tsked. **"I have no intention to help but the sight of this lowly human being disgusts me,"** she ignored the look of confusions from the others, but All Might seemed to understand. **"Go."**

He then stood and went after Noumu.

The fight was terrifyingly intense. Bakugou couldn't even see a thing.

"Kacchan!"

Before Bakugou realized, he was pulled by somebody- tomatohead. Her speed was inhuman that it was irritating. How come she acted like she was weak when she could easily top of his class?

Bakugou hated this girl.

 **"I believe gratitude is in order?"** She smiled. _Fake._

"I could fucking easily dodge that," he snapped. It was even more annoying that she had dragged him far from the battlefield. She didn't seriously think he was getting in the way of the fight, did she?

 **"Oh, a tough one, I see,"** She feigned a surprise, **"One day that pride of yours will be your downfall, young one."**

"Witch, I don't need your prophecies," he wanted to explode this bitch so bad.

 **"You might want to keep that fist of yours. You know very well it does not affect us."** _Us?_

Before he could bark a reply, half-half arrived.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes. Now that he thought of it, what were half-half and tomatohead's relationship? Tomatohead had gone to protect half-half and now the guy went after her.

How complicated.

"You," half-half said with a stern face of his, completely ignoring Bakugou. Tomatohead, in another hand, seemed relaxed at the sight of half-half. _Huh._

 **"Don't be too harsh on the maiden,"** she said to half-half out of the blue, **"She had been through a lot."**

"Seems that I am right," he sighed. "Your amber eyes gave you away."

Tomatohead only smiled in return before she collapsed. Half-half caught her in time so she didn't hit the floor and carried her. Then he left.

Bakugou fucking didn't understand a shit of what happened.


End file.
